


If I Stop Smoking Pot Nothing Will Really Change

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [46]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Jeremy needs sleep. I need sleep. Jeremy had boyfriends to force him to sleep. I don't so I'm up at 2:30 in the am writing crack.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	If I Stop Smoking Pot Nothing Will Really Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_some_gt_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/gifts).



"Ok but why should i stip smoking pot?" Michael asked after debating the subject for like 20 mibuets with his boyfriends. He knew he was losing ao he just decided ti let them go off.

Nite this was at likw 2 am so jeremy was ling his shit right this second. He really ahoulda been sleeping.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITHC!" Jeremy screeched poting at michael.

"Jere, hiney maybe you should-c rick started bwfire jake cut him off.

"No i wanna see where this goes."

Jeremy sermef tonnit bw awate if the side cinveratuons that were doi bff on at this moment. "YOU NEED RO SPOP SMOKKG POT BECIAE YOU FINNA END UP LILE JUSTIN!!"

the kther threee looked at each kthet confuded with a "yoy who thr fuck is justin" vibe in the air. Jeremy picked up on it and atoopl on a chait. 

"JUSTIN LABOY!! YOY BITCHED!!!"

"Jere-bare you need sleep." Michael had teied to say but jake had said we wantwd to hear about who the duck this justin kid was.

Jeremy was atkll in the chail. Michae was about ti bting it uo but jake just moved closer to jeremys chat of defaint stance.

"OK SO ONE DAY SIME SECRET COP CHICK ROLLS UO AND IS KIKE SUP FAM AND JUSTINS LIKE HeTrOsExUaLiTy BECUEE RERNAGER. AND THEN HES LIKE NAOOOOOOOOOMI AND THEN HRS LIKE WHAT DA HECKS I GOTTA DO TI BE WIT CHU AND THEN HE ASKED HER TO MROP AND LIN MAUEL MIRAND IS NARRIATING THWO WOILE GHING BECUSSE WHUY NOT AND GHE SHES LIKE YOU GET MY WEED AND HE GETS HER THE SHITS AND THEN HE GETS FUCKING ARESETED BECUAER HE WAS IN LOVE AND HSE MANIPULATED HOM LIKE AHT WHST FUCKIN NAIOMI? WHY CANT CHARACTETS ANTHY RAMONS PLAY HAVE HAPPE ENDINGS? OH EYA RAND THEN AT THE ENS HES KIKE WHAT DA HECK DID YOY DOOOOOOOOOO AND THEN YOU CRI BECUAR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" jeremy scrreeched from atop his char of decaince sarnce

Bedtime wad the wordless desiond amosgr the ihet boyf riends.

Jack sweeped jeremynoff of his chair of defant stance and took him to bed michaek and richex followrd and then they went to bed and cuddled and then the sun exploxed and they all died.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a not crack version because I have an idea to make this super cute sooooooooooooo....


End file.
